I've lost my mind
by Sammifur
Summary: ohey. This story is a spin off of one of my favorite anime, Ouran High School Host Club. The story takes place after the ending of the anime. I did change the ending a bit though. I'm still currently reading the manga.             Hope you enjoy. :3
1. Getting Over It

Preface:

Tamaki's POV:

A day doesn't go by when I don't think about them, about _her_...

Today is almost like my first year. Last year I was found by family, having had amnesia. I couldn't remember anything. It is the one year of me being back to normal. With my family, in France. But lately, as it's been coming up to my first year of normality, I've been having these strange dreams. Dreams about the life of a boy living in Japan. Which, I didn't think was too weird because my father, Yuzuru Suo, the superintendent of a very prestigious school, called Ouran Academy, lives in Japan. I don't remember him at all, but I was told I was raised by him until I was thirteen in Japan. My name is Tamaki Suo, and I am currently eighteen years old, living at one of my mothers family estates with my fiance, Éclair Tonnerre.

Chapter One; Getting over it.

Haruhi's POV:

I awoke to the sound of birds noisily chirping outside of the window, and to the smell of dad cooking breakfast. I layed there for a minute.

Today is going to be a rough one. I thought to myself.

"Goooooood Moooornnninngggg Hhhhaaaarruhiiii!" I heard my dad sing from the kitchen. I arose out of bed and stumbled around the room to get dressed. I opened the closet and pulled out my Ouran uniform. I held it in my hands for a brief moment, and his face flashed into my head, saying,

"Well good morning to you Haruhi!" I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I took a deep breath, and continued to get ready. I quickly rushed out of the bedroom and to the door.

"You're not going to eat with my this morning Haruhi?" Dad said in a saddened tone.

"I know why you're not eating, just like when your mother passed, it's the same way." He said.

"It's been a whole year hasn't it." He lowered his head.

"I took me and the boys a whole two months to get you to eat a decent meal." I looked at him.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'll be off now." I put my shoes on and started out the door.

"I love you Haruhi!" He yelled as I was leaving.

"I love you too dad." I yelled back.

I hurried down the stairs and to the sidewalk, and started on my way to school.

I arrived at school to find Hikaru and Kaoru waiting at my desk.

"Hey guys." I smiled, and sat down.

"You don't have to wear a fake smile for us." Kaoru put his arm around me.

"It's okay Haruhi, we're all upset today." Hikaru put his arm around me too.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine. Really." I brushed their arms off and smiled again.

"Were here for you Haruhi" They said in unison, and walked to there desks. Hikaru patted my head while passing me.

"Were always here to be shoulders to cry on" He said and half-smiled.

"Thanks, but really, I'm okay." I said and put a smile on.

The day couldn't have went by any slower, but now it was the end. Host club time. I looked at the clock.

_Dammit_. I whispered. Of course I would be late. I ran to the club room. I walked in to see no guests waiting. Everyone was still putting on costumes. Kyoya walked over to me.

"Guests will be arriving shortly, here." He threw a black tuxedo at me.

"Put this on, it's what we will be wearing for the service."

"Oh, okay." I said. I started off toward the changing room, then Kyoya grabbed my shoulder.

"Haruhi." He said.

"What is it?" I looked at him with a blank stare.

"It's okay, Haruhi, to be sad." He pulled me in a little closer.

"I'm just as sad as everyone else." I looked around, Honey sat on the couch while Mori helped him with the suit, and Hikaru and Kaoru were whispering to each other. Nothing to out of the ordinary except for the silence.

"Were worried, Haruhi." Kyoya said to me in a stern tone.

"I-it's alright, Kyoya Senpi, I-I'm fine, you don't need to worry." I could feel the tears coming. He pulled me in, hugging me now.

"Y-you don't need to hug m-me like that S-senpi.." I whispered.

"Haruhi, please. It's okay. You can cry about it. Your father has told me many things. He said you haven't cried, not once since it happened. And now, the past couple of days, you haven't been eating properly. Were here Haruhi. You don't need to be brave for us. As long as we have each other, we can handle it." He hugged me tighter.

"K-kyoya Senpi." I whispered. Everyone looked over, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked over and put a hand on me. Then, before I knew it. I actually felt the tears coming down my face. Is started screaming and sobbing.

"H-HE'S DEAD!" I screamed.

"TAMAKI IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I sobbed, and screamed. Kyoya and the others held me tightly as I frantically yelled and sobbed.

"He-He was in love with me.." I whispered in gasping breaths.

"I couldn't stop them in time, I didn't even try hard enough to reach him." I sobbed.

"He was going off to marry that girl..and I could have stopped it, if I just told him how I really felt." I cried some more in Kyoya's arms.

"And then, I hear about the accident." I could feel the lump in my throat swelling, wanting me to scream and cry some more.

"IF ONLY I HAD GOTTEN THERE!" I screamed.

"Haruhi." Kyoya whispered.

"It's okay Haru-chan." Honey Senpi said.

"Were here for you, whenever you need us, me, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru." He whispered. I looked up to see all of there faces, tears streaming, with a saddened look in their eyes, Mori nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged me tighter.

"I truly love you guy's. You've done so much for me, and I've practically done nothing for you." I started to sob.

"You've done more than nothing Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"You've given us something more in our lives, Haruhi. You've touched our hearts." Kaoru whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered into Kyoya's chest.

They were all right. It was okay for me to be sad. I was sad. I was devastated. I knew it was my fault. I could have been there to stop Tamaki from going. I was in love with him too, I just couldn't get myself to tell him my true feelings. But now, It was too late. I let the one good thing in my life slip away from me. And now, he's gone forever.

It was the end of today's Host club duties. I hugged everyone goodbye, then I was one my way home. Kyoya Senpi told me to call him if I needed anything. And I told him not to worry. I told them all not to worry. I was going to fix things. I was going to get rid of the pain and suffering I put myself and my loved ones through. I don't think I could put up with this any longer. I didn't realize what I had, until it was gone.


	2. She's Stuck In My Head

Chapter Two; She's stuck in my head.

Tamaki's POV:

I just brushed it off. These dreams, about friends, and, that one girl, who I can't seem to get out of my head. I could hear the lawnmowers of the yard workers outside as I gazed out the window. I was sitting in this room, alone, thinking way to much. Then I heard the door slowly creep open.

"Tamaki, dear." I heard a female voice say in an alluring tone. I turned my head to see Éclair walking towards me. I looked back at the window. She put her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong my darling?" She whispered into my ear, and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"It's nothing that I need to bother you with Miss Éclair." I shrugged her off. I could tell she had a slightly angered look on her face. I stood up.

"Shall we?" I put my hand out towards her and motioned to the door.

"Well, Tamaki, I cam here to be alone, with you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"Dinner is soon, Éclair, we should go to the patio, and see mother." I told her.

"You know, Tamaki." She said, and pulled me in closer.

"Being my fiance, you have to pay attention to me too." She caressed my cheek.

"I let you see-" She stopped mid sentence.

"Never mind. You're my husband to be. Please spend some alone time with me." She sat me down on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say, but before I could ask Éclair was on my lap, her arms around my neck.

"Éclair-" I was cut off by a kiss.

"Yes, Tamaki?" She smirked, and layed her head on my shoulder.

"Um, well, I guess..nothing." I caught her gaze for a moment. I stared into her deep blue eyes. She was really beautiful. And she was going to be my wife. I shouldn't be re-thinking this. But is it fair? That I keep thinking about this girl, in my dreams? I thought to myself. This girl in my dreams, she is only an illusion. I just need to forget about her.

"Tamaki? Are you alright?" Éclair stared back at me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just taken aback by your beautiful blue eyes." I placed my hand against her cheek.

"Oh Tamaki. You always know how to please a lady." She kissed my lips again. This time, I kissed her back. She held me tighter, and nuzzled into my shoulder as I kissed her neck. We layed there on the couch, kissing occasionally. We started to kiss, more passionately then before. I started to unbutton her shirt, and I could feel Éclair's up in my shirt. I released myself from her grasped and pulled my shirt off. She slowly moved her hand down to the waist of my pants and started for the button.

"Tamaki, I can give you more." She said, kissing my neck.

"I can give you more" She had unbuttoned them now.

"Than her." Her hand was completely In my pants, she was struggling to get them off of me. I grabbed her arm.

"What?" I said, startled by what she had said.

"Who are you talking about?" I said in a more angry tone then before. I pulled her hand out of my pants and sat up.

"Oh, did I say something that upset you, Tamaki dear?" She pouted.

"You said you can give me more..than her?" I looked at her.

"Who is her?" I held onto her shoulder. She shrugged me off and started to button her shirt.

"Um, oh, I didn't say anything like that, did I? I don't know what I was saying. It was just, the heat of the moment, you know?" She leaned in towards me, and kissed me softly.

"It's nothing, Tamaki." She let out a laugh, and stood up.

"I don't think we would of had time anyway, dinner should be ready by know, let's go, Tamaki." I stared at her with a blank confused face.

"Oh, yes, dinner. I almost forgot." I stood up and buttoned my pants, and grabbed my shirt. I stretched my hand out to hers,

"Let's go, malady." And smiled at her.

"Yes, let's." She smiled back. And we headed down stairs to the dining room. What Éclair said was still bothering me though. And the moment she said that. About her, the girl from my dreams instantly popped into my head. I don't know what has come over me, but I was so angry when Éclair said that about her, and she wasn't even talking about the same girl, was she?


	3. Troubled

Chapter Three; Troubled.

Haruhi's POV:

It was perfect weather as I was walking home. And the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. I stopped for a brief moment and just looked up at the sky.

"Tamaki...I love you." I whispered, and let out a sigh. I took a deep breath, and kept walking. I try not to think about him, but even when he was still around, he was practically the only thing on my mind. It wasn't easy for me, when he told us he was getting married. But I shrugged it off. I knew for some reason, that it didn't bother me. But it did. I was just to stupid to realize that. There was nothing I could do now, so I continued on my way home, enjoying the quiet and the nice weather.

I got to find the house empty.

Oh yeah, dad's still at work. I said to myself. There was nothing to do. I was alone, and lonely. I know if I called Kyoya Senpai and the others, they would all come and be with me. But it was better like this. I wondered into the bedroom, and to dad's closet. On the floor was a box of old useless things. I rummaged around in it until I found what I was looking for. I stumbled upon an old box or razor blades. I picked up the box, and dumped it on the floor. The shiny blades fluttered to the ground. I picked one up, and turned it around looking at all its sides.

Ow I whispered. I should be more careful. I don't even know what I'm doing. I took the blade and positioned it to my arm. I glided it gently up and down, not to cut into my skin yet.

What am I doing? I asked myself. I'm sure Tamaki would never approve of this, dead or alive. I tired cutting once, after my mother died. I only did it once, and passed from blood loss. Dad found me passed out and took me to the emergency room. I wouldn't want to put him through that again, would I. I took the blade, and pushed it deeper into my skin. I made a small gash, I could feel the sweet pain flowing out of my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Tamaki. I whispered.

Maybe, I'll join you up there, and we can live together, happily, what do you think? I whispered again. His sweet face appeared in my mind.

"Haruhi! What's the matter?" I heard his voice. I turned around. For a second, I thought the was in the room with me. But it was just in my head. I put the blade down and covered my small gash with a band-aid.

Haruhi, what were you thinking? I said to myself.

If you were smart, you would consider dad, and the host club. I whispered to myself. I can't keep doing this to myself. I thought about something that never dawned on me. Tamaki's father was at the funeral, but, his mother wasn't there. Was Tamaki's Grandmother that selfish, that she wouldn't even tell his mother about the accident? I sat down on my bed mat. I pulled out my cell, and dialed Kyoya's number. It rand for a brief moment, then he picked up.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" He said.

"Yes, Kyoya Senpai, it's me, Haruhi." I quickly spat out.

"I have a question." I told him.

"Alright, what is it?" He said.

"Tamaki's mother, was she, informed about the accident?" I asked.

"Well, not to my knowledge, because she wasn't at the funeral. This was troubling me also."

"I think we need to visit her." I said in a stern tone.

"Oh, Haruhi, you seem really serious." Kyoya said.

"Well then, I'll have flights set up for all of us to head off to France by tomorrow morning." He said. I could here typing though the phone.

"Thank you, Senpai." I whispered into the phone.

"Haruhi, it's no problem, we love you, just as Tamaki did, and Tamaki's mother has a right to know what is going on, even if the Suoh's wouldn't want her too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi, with a car that will take us to the airport." He said, and hung up the phone. Just then Dad came bustling through the doors ending his shift at the tranny bar, dressed as Ranka.

"Oh, hello my beautiful daughter Hhhhhaaaruuhii!" He yelled.

"Hey dad." I put my phone down.

"Dad, I'm going to France." I said.

"What now?" He looked at me confused.

"I need to take care of some things, please dad." I hugged him, and looked a him with serious eyes.

"Yes, Haruhi, it's alright. If this is what you need to do to for yourself, then being your father, I must allow it." he smiled at me and patted my head.

"I'll go pack your bags!" He sang and ran to the bedroom.

"Please don't put all those frilly dresses in like you usually do dad!" I sighed and walked into the bedroom to help him. I thought about the trip. I'm going to meet Tamaki's beautiful mother, the one he's always told us about. It's going to be tough, but I have my family, the host club, at my side. As long as I'm living my life with them by my side, I shouldn't have anything to worry about, so why am I still worrying?


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four;

Haruhi's POV:

"Hhhaarruuhiiii!" I heard dad yell from the kitchen. I sat up, my eye's not fully open.

"Haruhi! The cars here!" He yelled to me again.

"What?" I screamed, and shot out of bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I ran around the bedroom looking for clothes.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, you just look so cute when you're sleeping!" He smiled and ran up to hug me.

"Dad! I'm gonna be late!" I heard a knock on the door. Dad ran over and opened it.

"Oh, Kyoya!" He shouted.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, is Haruhi ready to leave?" He looked behind my dad and stared at me, I was still in my pajamas.

"Oh, yes, she'll be ready in a minute!" Dad sang.

"And please, you boys can just call me Ranka!" He gave Kyoya a big smile.

"Ah, yes, Ranka. We will be waiting Haruhi. The flight leaves in an hour and a half." He looked at me.

"I'll be ready in five minutes Kyoya Senpai!" I smiled and ran back to the bedroom. Kyoya went back to the car.

"Oh, Haruhi, I will miss you terribly!" Dad yelled to me.

"I'll only be gone for a week or so, dad." I came out of the bedroom with my suitcase.

"Bye dad." I hugged him. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye, and good luck, my beautiful daughter Haruhi, I love you!" He said as he hugged me.

"Bye dad, I love you too." And I headed for the door. I quickly ran down the steps of the apartment, a man opened the car door for me, and took my bag.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey Senpai jumped over and hugged me. Mori Senpai tousled my hair.

"Hey, guys." I said with a smile.

"Were going to get to the bottom of this, Haruhi." Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you everyone, for doing this for me. I don;t understand why you care about me so much..." I looked down.

"Haruhi, please stop, you're no trouble at all to us. We love you. You're family to us." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, Haruhi, the boss only wanted us to be a family." Kaoru said.

"Were keeping that alive." Hikaru added.

"Come here Haruhi!" Hikaru grabbed my arm and pulled me in between him and Kaoru.

"Ow!" I whispered, but quickly shrugged the pain of the gash on my arm off. They are already worrying about me way to much. They don't need to be bothered by this too. Kyoya looked at me. Worried. He adjusted his glasses. Of course, dad probably told him everything about me, and the past. Great, I thought to myself. I smiled at him, then looked down at my feet. I sat quietly between Hikaru and Kaoru for most of the car ride.

Tamaki's POV:(still on chapter four.)

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club, where a group of handsome young boys from filthy rich families, with way to much time on their hands, entertain beautiful young ladies, from filthy rich families, who also have, way to much time on there hands. It's almost like the playground for the super rich and beautiful." That was my voice. I was standing with a group of boys, talking to a very large group of girls. Half of the girls started to line up in front of me.

"Next girl to see Tamaki?" A boy next to me asked the group of girls. He was tall, and had short black hair, and glasses. He was very slender, but very attractive. He fixed his glasses, and started ti write in a small black notebook.

"Um, what is Tamaki doing? I asked him.

"Tamaki, what do you mean?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"You must entertain today's guests, Tamaki." He motioned at the crowd of girls.

"Can I take a break?" I looked at him.

"Very well, Tamaki." He said.

"But is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um, kind of." I told him, and started to walk away.

"Aw, Tamaki!" The girls whined.

"Sorry ladies, I'll be right back." I could feel the other boys looking at me. I looked around the room. Something about this room really did seem familiar. I looked at the door. I t was labelled, "Music Room Three."

"Tamaki Senpai, is something wrong?" I knew that voice. That sweet voice, that for some reason, made me so happy when I heard it.

"Haruhi!" I heard myself yell. What did I just say? I know this person, just from hearing their voice. And what do you know, I turned around, and there was the girl in my dreams. Standing there. Although she was wearing an boy's uniform?

"Um, Senpai?" Those big beautiful brown eyes starred up at me.

"Haruhi..." I whispered.

"Yes Senpai, that's me, Haruhi, now lets get back to work, okay?" She smiled and chuckled at me and then walked away. I turned around to watch her walk away, but everything just went black. I arose from the bead breathing heavily.

"Tamaki dear?" Eclair rose up next to me.

"I'm sorry Eclair, did I wake you?" I put my hand on her cheek.

"Well, yes, but are you alright?" She grabbed my hand.

"Um yes, I'm fine. It was just my dream." She put her arms around me and kissed me.

"Let's go back to bed." She pulled me down.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit, okay, Eclair?" I smiled at her and got out of bed. I could tell she wasn't happy.

"I'll be back, Eclair." I told her as I dressed. She just turned over and went back to sleep. That much I expected. I left the bedroom and started down the hall.

"Haruhi..." I whispered, just like in the dream. But she wasn't here with me. I sighed. Ouran Academy, I was at my fathers school, but that is a high school. I didn't live in Japan when I was in high school, and everyone there was wearing the high school uniforms. It was strange, my dream, was more like a lost memory then a dream. It seemed to real to just be an illusion in my head.

I started down the stairs, heading for the door, when I ran into the maid.

"Sorry, young sir." She said, and continued to walk.

"Wait!" I stopped her.

"What is it Tamaki sir?" She looked at me.

"Um, can you please get me a plane ticket, to Japan?" I smiled.

"I want to visit my father." I told her.

"Ah, Tamaki, a knew someday it would all come back." She took my hand.

"Amnesia is funny you know." She smirked.

"I was against this all along, but I couldn't do anything about it."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What about my Amnesia?" I had a puzzled look on my face.

"Let me tell you the truth Tamaki." She sat me down on the steps. She told me all about what had happened. I was forced to marry Eclair, and they even induced Amnesia on me? She told me all about how I lived in Japan, and about my friends, and about, the Host Club. She told me about everyone, and about how my father was also against this, but it was my grandmother threatened to take away my mothers safety if I he didn't cooperate. I couldn't believe it, and on top of lying to me, they even told my friends, that I was dead? Everyone was lying to me. As the maid continued to tell me about my life, memories slowly started to return to me. The maid had called for my plane ticket, and I was soon heading for Japan. I was going to see everyone, and fix everything. I was going to get to see Haruhi.

The car had arrived to take me to the airport. I started to head for the door, the maid had informed my mother of what I was going to do. I told her not to tell Eclair, who was still sleeping. I had to get away from her. She manipulated me, told me she loved me, and all of it was lies. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I turned around to see Eclair running towards me.

"Tamaki? Where are you going?" She said startled.

"Goodbye Eclair. Please don't try to make me stay, I'm sorry, but I never want to see you again." I turned toward the door.

"Why on earth are you saying these things Tamaki?" She grabbed my arm. I pulled away.

"You lied to me! You, and everyone, lied to me! And making up a lie like that to my friends. It's just too cruel. I can't even believe that this happened."

"Tamaki...But I love you...I'm sorry. It was your grandmothers plan, she needed to have an heir to the Suoh family, it's all business Tamaki, and we can over come it." She started.

"No, Eclair, you don't Love me. Please don't ever say that you love me again. And it's business? If business involves completely ruining peoples lives, then I don't want any part f it. How was I not going to find out about this? I can't believe you were part of such a disgusting plan." I said to her, and left.


	5. This can't be real

Chapter Five;

Haruhi's POV:

I guess I had slept through almost the whole entire plane ride, because I woke up just as we were arriving. We all got off of the the plane and Kyoya already had a car there for us. We all piled into it.

"So, Kyoya Senpai, do we know where we're going?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I've already informed the driver of where we need to go. We're headed to Tamaki's mother's estate." He told me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to be as strong as I could.

"Are you ready Haruhi?" He asked me. I looked around at everyone else.

"Y-yeah, I think so." I smiled. Clearly it was fake, and everyone could tell.

"Don't be sad Haru-chan, we're going to do this together!" Honey hugged me.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Haruhi, we're here." Hikaru said.

"Thanks guys." I tried to smile for real, but I couldn't quite make it.

We drove and drove for what seemed like forever, until we finally reached the estate. I looked out the window at the enormous mansion. I took a deep breath. The drive opened the door for us, and we stepped out of the car. I guess I didn't really look to presentable. I was wearing a light purple colored sun dress with sandals, and my hair was a little too messy.

"Here Haruhi." Kyoya handed me a hair brush. I sighed.

"Thanks Senpai." I said and started to brush my hair. It had become a little longer, but it was still so short that everyone at school still thought I was a boy. Kyoya told the driver he would call him when we needed to be picked up, and we headed towards the front door. We rang the bell, and a maid opened it.

"How may I help you?" She said.

"I'm Kyoya Otari, my families business and the tonneres work together." He continued.

"We were close friends with Tamaki Suoh, and we've come to visit his mother." The maid smirked, and looked around the foyer.

"Ah yes, please do come in." She said.

"Tamaki's mother is in the garden, please follow me." She directed us into the mansion. We entered the garden. She was sitting at a small table, a girl was sitting across from her.

"He said he didn't love me! And that he never wanted to see me again!" The girl was crying hysterically.

"Sorry to interrupt madam, but you have visitors.

"Please do come have some tea with me." She smiled and waved us over. The crying girl hid her face, but she look awfully familiar. Kyoya dropped his glasses. I looked more closely at the girl, then realized who she was.

"Eclair?" I shouted.

"W-what is going on? Are you really Eclair?" I couldn't believe what was happening.

"We thought you died in an accident with Tamaki!"

"You stupid little shrew.." She said to me in-between sobs. I stared in shock, I couldn't move. Everyone just stood there, they were at a loss for words.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick.." Eclair rose from her chair and ran into the house. I felt sick too, what was going on? I looked over at Kyoya. Even he was in shock.

"What the hell is going on here!" HIkaru shouted, as he leaned across the table at Tamaki's mother.

"I-if Eclair is alive!" He yelled, but started to quiet down.

"Then, Tamaki Senpai..-"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru put his hand on him.

"Tama-chan..is still alive...?" Honey looked up at Mori.

"Hm" He put his arm around Honey.

"So, is it true." I said between my teeth. I opened my eyes, and before I knew I was standing.

"Is Tamaki...alive?" I yelled at her. Kyoya touched my shoulder, I shrugged him off.

"Sorry, for the yelling. But, is Tamaki, really alive?" He asked her in a soft voice. I sat down and crossed my arms glaring. I went from sad to furious within three minutes.

"I-I'm sorry..." She said, and she started to cry. I was feeling mixed emotions. I was extremely angry at this woman, but a part of me said said to feel bad for her...

I was confused because for the past year I had been living my life trying to get over that fact that the boy I was in love with was dead, and that I would never get to see him again, and now, I find out he might still be alive...

"Tamaki, is alive." She said. We all stared at her with blank looks.

"He has been living here for the past year, and was going to get married to Eclair in a few weeks. The Suoh family an heir, so amnesia was induced on Tamaki so he would forget about his life, and be able to start a new one. Of course I was completely against the plan, all I wanted was my son's happiness. But I had no choice in the matter. This was Tamaki's grandmothers doing." She covered her face with her hands.

"This is outrageous." Hikaru said.

"That women is going to pay fort the pain she put us through." He pounded his fist on the table.

"Hikaru, please calm down." Kaoru put his arm around him.

"I'm sorry, but we've suffered through so much the past year, I can't even believe she would do something like that, and Haruhi..." He looked over at me. I couldn't speak.

"So, does that mean, Tamaki is here?" Kyoya asked. I held my breath and closed my eyes waiting for her reply.

"Well..." She started. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. Would I get to see Tamaki again?


End file.
